True Love
by anime-girl6
Summary: Lime comes to Orange Star High and Gohan imediatly likes her...but then Videl realises she loves Gohan....just R


Authors Note:Uh...this is gonna start out boring, but it will get more interesting in the future  
  
Disclaimer:Blah,blah,blah,blah.blah.blah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan silently walked into the classroom and greeted his friends. For the first time in the whole school year he was  
  
actualy on time for class.  
  
  
  
He took his seat besides Videl and looked at her. There, right there was Videl, just Videl, she had been one of his  
  
very best friend, but still, he did not feel anything for her. She to him, was just, well, just Videl Satan, his friend and nothing else.  
  
He turned his head to the teacher, who just walked into the classroom with a student.  
  
"Lime?" He asked himself.  
  
"Hey Gohan, you know her?"Earasa asked him."I think so....its been seven years since i saw her.."Gohan's voice  
  
trailed off, and he looked back to the two figures up front."Class, please say hello to Lime. She is a new student here  
  
and I'd like you all to make her feel welcome." The teacher anounced and she pointed to where Lime was to sit, right in front of Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan, long time no see. What has it been? Seven years? Hey your hair's black now." She smiled at him and took her seat.  
  
Her braided hair was now just straight and down.There was much change to her. She was now fully grown and her hair had grown longer, those things were not much but she had a beauty that Gohan had never seen in her before.  
  
"Uh hi..."Gohan replied. He couldn't take his eyes of her, and Videl took note of that.  
  
The bell rang for next period. Everyone scooped up their books and hurried to their locker, everyone exept Gohan.  
  
He sat there and stared at the door that Lime had walked through.  
  
"Gohan!" The voice startled Gohan, he shot his head towards the direction of the voice. Of course it was his teacher." You can go now." she shooed him out of the class and muttered something under her breath.  
  
Gohan pushed through the crowd in search of Lime, and finaly found her. He opened his mouth to say something, but the bell had inturupted him. She walked awayin the other direction without noticing the disapointed face behind her.  
  
Gohan walked to class and slouched in his seat. Another missed orpurtunity to actualy talk to her. Then their math teacher walked in. "Class, open your text books to page 290." Thats when Gohan had realised he forgot all his books.  
  
"Shit!" He cursed under his breath. He stood up and ran down the stairs of the classroom.  
  
"Gohan! Where do you think your going?" His teachers voice boomed in his ear.  
  
"Ahh, sorry sir. I forgot my books in my locker..."He ran out the door without his teachers permision. With his super speed he was just a blur in the hall. Within a few seconds he had reached his locker and grabbed his books. He closed the door swiftly and ran back to class.  
  
*Damn...I thought too much of Lime..* He thought as he again took his seat and barely payed attention to class. But this was no problem to him, he learned all this when he was younger.  
  
Finaly after another boring math class, everyone walked out of their class to lunch. This was Gohan's orpurtunity to actualy have a normal conversation with Lime. He spotted her with a group of people crowded around her. Mostly guys. He pushed them of, ignoring the coments like "Yo, watch it stupid." and "What the hell? Get out of my way."  
  
"Hey Gohan." she smiled at him for the second time that day. "Hey..." He didn't know what to say, he just stuttered a bit during the conversation. The crowd of guys left sneering at Gohan and mocking his stutters.  
  
"Well, whats happened to you for the last seven years? I hear someone else had beaten Cell."  
  
"Yeah...well he took credit for what I did." Gohan replied, he usually didn't like talking about the Cell games, having memories of his fathers death that he felt he was guilty for.  
  
"I knew you could do it." Gohan blushed, but he did not have a happy expresion on his face.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Lime asked, concered of his sorrow expresion.  
  
"M-m-my father died during the Cell games..."His voice trailed off and he avoided eye contact at that moment.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Gohan." "So what have you been doing?" He said trying to change the subject.  
  
"My grandpa moved back to Hong Kong with my other relatives. He offered me to go back with him, but I didn't want to so I stayed with our close friends in the village.Thats just about what happened to me over the past seven years."  
  
The bell rung before Gohan could reply. "See ya." He waved at her and walked the oppposite direction.  
  
He walked to his next class, this time remembering his books.  
  
"Yo Gohan. Saw you talking to Lime at lunch." Sharpener said, to Gohans surprise, Sharpener didn't even tease him or insult him. "Weren't you in that crowd?" Gohan asked him. Sharpener opened his mouth to insult Gohan, but Erasa had cut him off.  
  
"So, are you getting a little crush on her?" Erasa said teasingly.  
  
*Damnit...I am getting a crush on her..* Gohan thought. "  
  
And betraying Videl like that? How dare you Gohan." she teased again.  
  
"Whatever. At least she's free now, for me." Sharpener replied smugly.  
  
"You two better be glad she doesn't have this class with us. Or else she'd be beating the hell out of you two right now." Gohan had said once he sat down.His friends remained quite for the rest of the class, probobly because the teacher had walked in, during the middle of their conversation.  
  
*I really do like Lime. I really wanna ask her out...maybe after school.Eh...I hope mom doesn't kill me cause I'm not with Videl...but we were never going out in the first place...*  
  
*******School ends*********  
  
Gohan scanned the hall for Lime. He had no luck, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. He walked up and down each hall until most of the students had left. He sighed and pushed the main doors of the school.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" A cheery voice said behind him. He jumped and turned around. There stood Lime, smiling like her usual cheery self.  
  
"Hey. I finaly found you." he said. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Around." she smiled innocently. He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I was wondering ... would you like to go out with me friday night?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Sure." she answered.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, see ya tomorow." he then took off doing sommersault in the air.  
  
"Whoah." she wasn't used to his flying, she's only seen him do it once, seven years ago.  
  
A few weeks have passed since their first date. They enjoyed each others company a lot, maybe too much. And Chi-chi had not killed Gohan, she was actually happy and constantly nagged them about grandchildren, just as when Videl was there for flying lessons.  
  
********Gohans locker******  
  
Gohan forced his books into his locker and slammed it causing some students around him jump. Lime, of course was there with him. They started to fool around, that is untill Videl had inturupted them.  
  
"Gohan? Flying lessons tonight right?" Videl asked him just to make sure.  
  
"Oh!" Gohan slapped his forehead. "Sorry. I forgot all about it! Augh, er- could we do it another time? I'm not really up for it, and, I'm sorta going out with Lime tonight. I'm really sorry Videl, we can do it tomorow." He appologised.  
  
"Oh, that's alright..." she said quitely and walked away, taking one last look at the couple.  
  
She had a dissapointed face, but inside she also felt hurt. Seeing them together was like a spear through her heart.  
  
She pushed the main doors and walked to hercar. She didn't even notice her best friend calling to her. She just drove away,paying no attention to her souroundings.  
  
Videl walked into the mansion and finaly found her room. She fell onto her bed and clossed her eyes. Refusing to cry.  
  
Her bedroom door slowly opened and a figure walked in.  
  
"Videl. Hey, I was calling you at school, didn't you even hear me?" a familiar voice said. Videl knew that it was none other than Erasa. Videl opened her eyes and looked at her best friend.  
  
"Hey, arent you supposed to do that thing that you do with Gohan tonight? Whatever it is." Erasa asked.  
  
"Supposed to, he's going out with Lime again..." Videls voice trailed off, and she looked away, blinking away tears. Videl usually never cried in front of other people, the last time she did was when she found out that her mother had died from her illness.  
  
Erasa sat down on Videls bed. She knew her best friend better than anyone else, and she knew what was wrong.  
  
"It's Gohan isn't it?" Erasa said, it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I-I didn't even realized that-that I loved him untill I saw him with someone else, like I was loosing him..." her eyesight was now just a blur. She rubbed her eyes as Erasa passed her a tissue. Her friend conforted her, until her crying stopped.  
  
"He'll always be there for you...he'll always care for you." Erasa tried to sooth her.  
  
*Erasa's right...he will be there for me...just not in the way I want him to be...*Videl thought. (Too dramatic?)  
  
******** Some cliff********  
  
Lime and Gohan sat on the cliff, watching the sunset. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she sat on his lap.  
  
She turned around and faced Gohan with a serious look on her face. "Gohan...theres something that I need to tell you..."  
  
"What?" He asked gently.  
  
"I-I-I have to go to Hong-kong..."  
  
"What?!? Why?!?"  
  
"My granpa...he's...he's ill," she said with sorrow in her voice, "I know this will be hard for you, and it is for me too, but..." she took a breath."I think we should just be friends ... I don't want to break your heart, and I don't want to leave you waiting for me...I might not come back..I'm gonna live there with my relatives." she clossed her eyes, forcing back tears. "I'm really sorry..."  
  
Gohan sighed."I'm sorry too..." he got up and looked at her with hurt in his eyes. He knew she had to, he just couldn't stand the fact that she was leaving.  
  
"I'm leaving in two days." she looked away, and gulped. That was pretty much the end of their conversation. They were silent until Lime said she was ready to be taken home.  
  
********Gohan's locker...again*******  
  
Gohan had avoided Lime after that night. Everytime he looked at her, he felt hurt, and he couldn't stand that.  
  
"Yo, Gohan." Sharpener said behind Gohan.  
  
"Hey..." Gohan replied back. He's voice wasn't filled with enthusiasm now, ever since that night. "We're throwing Lime a going away party tonight. Thought you would wanna come."  
  
"I don't think so." Gohan slammed his locker and walked away.  
  
*********Same cliff*************  
  
Gohan sat on the same cliff that he and Lime had had their conversation. He sat there and thought about all  
  
that time he was with her.  
  
A familiar jet copter landed behind him, he remained in his position.  
  
"Hello Videl." Gohan greeted. "Gohan..."  
  
Videl looked in the direction of where he was staring.  
  
"You've got to come to her party...come on..." she tried to pull him up, but he just wouldn't budge, and with his strength, there was no point of doing it.  
  
"I know that you're hurt. but trust me, if you pass this oportunity to just see her one more time, you may never see her again..." she walked in front of him and smiled sadly. "I know how it feels to loose someone you love, but trust me. It will hurt you more if you ignore this chance." Gohan stared at Videl, and gulped. It seemed like forever to him.  
  
  
  
It hit him. Videl was the one who was always there for him, she was the one who first talked to him. She was there to help him as Saiyaman. She was the one who he truly loved, but never took the time to realise it.  
  
He stood up and hugged her. "Thanks Videl, for everything." He smiled at her once more and flew off, as Videl  
  
stared at him until he disapeared. She sighed and decided to stay right where she was for just a little bit longer. The veiw was magnificent from where she was. She looked up into the sky once more. "Gohan..." she breathed  
  
*****The party*******  
  
Gohan landed in an alley where no one could see him and walked to Sharpeners house. He walked into the house. A bunch of people were dancing and talking, most of them he recognised. A banner hung over the door, it read "Goodbye Lime".  
  
It was not like Sharpener to throw a goodbye party for someone, but Sharpener loved to throw parties, and he used any excuse just to throw one.  
  
  
  
"YO, Gohan. You actualy came." said a voice behind him.  
  
Gohan turned around, "Where's Lime?" he asked eagerly, like he needed to tell her something, fast, something important.  
  
"She's right there," Sharpener pointed to the couch where many people crowded her.  
  
  
  
Gohan approached her. She saw him in the corner of her eye and turned her head.  
  
"Hey..." Gohan forced a smile at her which she returned it.  
  
"Hey," she took a breath and got up. "You made it."  
  
"Yeah. Um ... I really need to talk to you. Come outside," Gohan said and lead the way to the door.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry for acting a jerk that night." Gohan apologized.  
  
"It's ok, I know how you feel, and I'm sorry too." she looked down at her feet as he leaned against the wooden  
  
door. He closed his eyes.  
  
There was silence for a while until Lime broke it, "Gohan, I know you didn't bring me out here  
  
to just apologise. What is it really?"  
  
"You know me too well." Gohan replied as he opened his eyes. He moved away from the door to alow more guest to go in.  
  
"Don't avoid the question." she said stopping him from walking here and there. "You've really been with me too much. You've got to stop that." he laughed again forgetting that she wouldn't have to anymore, since  
  
she was moving. A sad look replaced the smile on her face, "Ok ... it's really about Videl." Gohan admited.  
  
"I knew somehow it was about her."  
  
"Getting to the point, I-I think I love her." Gohan looked away, afraid that she might explode. Instead,  
  
she said, "Then you've got to tell her."  
  
"I just realised it, when she told me to come here. Something, something about her, I don't know. I've never took time to see it in her." his voice trailed of and he clossed his eyes and tried to remember what happened during the time he was on the cliff with Videl, "I know I've got to tell her...but what-what if she rejects  
  
me? They always say to never fall in love with your best friend..."  
  
"You've got two choices Gohan. Don't tell her, then you're safe from rejection, but she might love you back or tell her and she may love you or she may not. If you choose to not tell her then you may miss an opportunity." she told him.  
  
"Guess you're right. I-I-I cant" he let out a sigh, "Hey, want to be blackmailed again?" she said with an evil smile.  
  
"No! Fine, fine I'll tell her. I promise." she knew he was afraid of blackmail, it was his weakness. She laughed a bit. "Wait, what were you going to blackmail me out of?" he asked suspiciously. "First tell Videl, then I tell you." she gave him an innocent smile, but he saw through it.  
  
"I know you're hiding something from me." he said becoming more suspicious.  
  
"Why would you think that? Are you accusing me of something?"  
  
"Ahhhh forget it." he gave up.  
  
Lime and Gohan talked outside all night until the party was over.  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorow." Gohan said. Before he took off he gave lime a hug and said, "Thanks." and flew away.  
  
***Where Gohan's flying****  
  
"Hmm...should I tell her? Yeah...I have to, Lime's right, but when? Maybe now...no way! I can't now, she'll think  
  
I'm some kind of cheating lying-wait...she knows I just got out of a relationship with Lime, so she wouldn't think that ... but then she'll think I'm weird...she might think that I just need someone, that I'm using her or something like that. Where do I get these ideas? She'd never think of me that way, she's not cruel, she caring, smart and beautiful, and she's got me loving her. Damn...love is complicated. I've got to tell her. I'll do it now." He stopped flying the direction he was goingand went in the opposite direction. "Maybe she's home, I'll check there first."  
  
Shortly he landed on Videl's balcony. He lightly tapped the glass, being careful not to break it. No answer.  
  
He tapped again, still now answer. He soon gave up and headed to Satan Park. He usualy found her there, just walking. He ran around the park at what a human would call normal speed. He did not see any sign of her, hell, he didn't see anyone at the park. It was practically empty. He didn't expect anyone to be there at that time of night. He did one more check and left.  
  
"Maybe she's still on that cliff, nah. Could she? Eh, I don't know why I seem so anxios, 30 minutes ago I was still  
  
deciding if I should. I'll just do a little check."  
  
He headed to that same cliff at full speed. When he did find her, he was going to fast and nearly knocked her down.  
  
"What are you still doing here Videl?" he asked her.  
  
"I was uh-just sitting here. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for you.I want to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah I want to tell you something too, but go ahead."  
  
Gohan sat crossed legged in front of Videl. "You may hate me for this, but I have to tell you this. I-I-" he stuttered. "I'm in love with you." Videl sat there opened mouth. They sat there in silence for a while.  
  
"This may be a good time for you to say something." Gohan said to Videl, unsure of what he felt right then. She then leaned over to him and kissed him passionetly.  
  
They finaly broke apart and she said, "I love you too." Gohan smiled and kissed her again.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Too much OOC(Out of character)? Soo, this is a pretty good fic eh? Or not ... you have your own oppinion, well I kind of rewrote it so it would be easier to read. the last time I typed it up it was so friggin confusing. If you want to know what Lime was going to blackmail Gohan with then you 'll never know! MUHAHAHHAHA!!! Ok.so I didn't make anything up.. well REVIEW ^_^ 


End file.
